Christmas Magic
by JennyGranger
Summary: Completely revamped! James and Lily are now among the living, and Sirius is alive and free. Now takes place at Grimmauld Place, so please read if you want to. HHr of course.
1. They're What!

Yes, I know all you guys were waiting for this, so I will keep you no longer. Just remember, anything you recognize (besides this overused plot) belongs to JKR.

_Christmas Magic_

Rewritten

Chapter One – They're What!

It was the morning of Christmas Eve and Harry Potter was sleeping soundly on his soft feather bed at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Little did he know, he was being watched. His girlfriend, Hermione Granger, had been watching her boyfriend sleep for the last few minutes, fighting the longing urge to just lay down next to him and glide her hands over his refined Quidditch muscles, but she had a mission. Sirius had told her to wake his godson up, and she accepted without hesitation. She had a plan.

'_But he looks almost too peaceful to wake up_' she mused, watching his bare chest rise and fall in time with his slow, steady breathing, '_Oh, well_.'

She backed up a few steps, and, with a running start, leaped onto his bed, causing him to fall off in a tangle of blankets. However, he was able to recompose himself rather quickly. Leaping back onto his bed, he managed to grab her shoulders, pinning her down, and causing her scream in surprise. Harry muffled this scream by placing his lips on hers and a soft, but very passionate, kiss.

"Hem-hem."

The sound of someone clearing their throat knocked them out of their stupor. Looking over at the doorway, they found it was only Sirius.

"Hermione," he said in mock accusation, "I told you to wake him up, not get in bed with him."

"His fault," Hermione said, pointing to Harry as best she could as she was still being pinned down.

"What?" Harry said, "How is it my fault?"

"Because you were the one who jumped on me."

"You jumped on me first!"

"Yes, but that was to wake you up, which, as he previously stated, Sirius told me to."

"But – but that didn't mean you had to jump on me."

"Face it, Harry," Sirius said, shaking his head at the lover's quarrel, "you just can't beat her logic. Just give it up. Now get dressed; Dumbledore is here and he says he wants to speak with you."

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked, getting up off Hermione and helping her up, "What does he want to talk to me about?"

"Dunno," Sirius said, but his tone told a different story.

"Yes, you do. Tell me."

"Sorry, Harry, I don't know a thing. Now, get dressed, and, Hermione, you're coming with me."

"Do I have to?" Hermione whined, causing Harry to smile.

"Yes. Now, come on, we don't have all morning," Sirius said, starting to get impatient as he set his hands on Hermione's shoulders and steered her out of the room.

"So what does Dumbledore want to speak to Harry about?" Hermione asked once they were out of earshot of Harry's room, "Come on, Sirius, I know you know."

"You caught me, huh?" he asked, smiling.

"Yep. Spill."

"All right, but you have to promise not to talk to Harry about it until after he talks to Dumbledore."

"Okay."

"All right. Well, apparently, when Harry destroyed Voldemort, the emotions, the love, he used to do so also did something else."

"What?"

"It somehow resurrected all of the people Voldemort killed personally. Including…."

"Harry's parents?"

"Prongs and Lils," Sirius confirmed.

"You're serious? Don't say it!"

"Ha ha. Yes, I am, no matter how you want to spell it," he said, causing Hermione to groan.

"But how?"

"Well, you see, my mother named us all astronomical --"

"Not that! I mean, how are his parents alive again?"

"I dunno. Some ancient magic, according to Dumbledore."

"Does it have anything to do with the protection his mum put on him when she got killed?"

"I don't think so, since Dumbledore said that that Diggory kid also came back."

"Cedric?"

"That's it. Anyway, we had better stop talking before Harry catches us."

"Too late."

A voice directly behind them made them jump.

"How much did you hear?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Just something about Cedric."

"That's good. Dumbledore will explain. Now, run along. He's down in the kitchen," he gestured toward the stairs.

"Oh, all right," Harry said, and he turned and headed down to the basement kitchen/sitting room.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he immediately spotted Dumbledore sitting on the couch, silver-white beard glistening in the light of the fire burning in the grate.

"Professor?" Harry announced his presence.

"Ah, Harry, there you are. Come and sit down. As I'm sure Sirius has told you, I have some very exciting news for you," Dumbledore paused here, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles, "but first, a question. Harry, do you remember, at the moment you destroyed Lord Voldemort, what emotions you were feeling? and what you were thinking of?"

"Well," Harry said, then swallowed as his throat had grown tight remembering the events of that night, "I remember thinking that everyone who had been killed by Voldemort were finally going to be avenged. And I was thinking about the night Voldemort came back, and seeing the faces of all the people he murdered; Frank Bryce, Bertha Jorkins, Cedric, and…."

"Your parents?"

At this point, Harry could only nod. He never liked talking about, and the Daily Prophet had already made him relive it twice.

"Well, Harry, it seems those particular emotions you were feeling at that time set off some sort of ancient magic that even I was not aware of."

"What are you talking about, professor?"

"Yes, perhaps I should get to the point instead of bestowing you with riddles, but I was almost there. Anyway, I because of this magic that you unleashed, everyone who was personally murdered by Lord Voldemort has, basically, come back to life. Including…?"

"M-my parents?"

"Yes."

"My parents are alive?"

"Yes, your parents are now alive."

"They're what!"

Dumbledore had to chuckle at this reaction, but he remained patient.

"They're alive."

"When can I meet them?"

"Later today. I have to tell them they can come. Actually," he said, looking at his twelve handed watch, "they're expecting my message any time now, so, if you don't have any other questions, I had best be off."

"I don't," Harry could barely get out these two words as his throat had constricted again, only this time with excitement.

"Very well," Dumbledore said standing up, "I can assure you that James and Lily will be here within the hour. Farewell, Harry."

As soon as Dumbledore had Disapparated, Harry ran upstairs to find Hermione.

"Mione," he yelled, spotting her reading (what else?) on the couch in the now human-inhabitable sitting room. She looked up and barely had time to move before he jumped on the couch next to her, releasing a small cloud of dust, "Guess what?"

"Your parents are alive?" Hermione asked, trying not to laugh as the excitement faded from his face so fast it was almost startling.

"How do you know?"

"Sirius told me."

"And you didn't tell me? Hermione Jane, I am disappointed that you would keep a secret of this magnitude from me."

"Okay, one," Hermione said, no longer able to keep the laughter from her voice, "I just found out before you did, and, two, Sirius made me swear not to talk to you about it until you knew. So, when are they coming?"

"Dumbledore said within the hour."

"And you realize there's only fifteen minutes left before the hour is over?"

"They should be here soon, then."

Ten minutes later, Harry and Hermione were still sitting on the very same couch, waiting for any notification that Harry's parent's had arrived.

Harry, who was lying in his Animagus form for better hearing, with his head on Hermione's lap, was starting to get bored and restless, often getting up and shaking or stretching before lying back down.

"You know, being restless isn't going to bring them here any faster," Hermione said after the fifth time the great white wolf had stood up and shook, getting very visible hair all over the black couch (and her), before transforming back into Harry.

"Do you think I can help but be restless? Just imagine you've never met your parents, Hermione!"

"There's no need to use that tone with me," she said, somewhat sternly, "And you technically have met your parents."

"When I was one! Do you think I remember that?"

"I'm not saying it's a time you remember. It's just --"

"Harry!"  
Harry moved so fast Hermione could have sworn he had Disapparated at the sound of Sirius' voice.

His heart was racing in his throat when he reached the bottom of the stairwell. He stopped dead when he saw the two people standing in the foyer, not believing what he was seeing. He really did look just like his father….

Yes, I'm evil, aren't I? Anyway, I just hope you're happy I have this story back up, and if you don't like the revised version, too bad, because I love it. No like, no read. R&R please!


	2. Moony, you remember Prongs and Lils?

Well, here's chapter two. I will keep you no longer as I am sure you all have been waiting for this. Just remember, I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter Two -- Moony, you remember Prongs and Lils?

Harry stopped dead at the two people standing in the foyer, not believing what he was seeing. He really did look just like his father, except his mother's bright bottle-green eyes, which were now shedding tear after tear.

"My baby," Lily whispered, "My baby boy."

"Mum," Harry whispered, his breathing quick and shallow as tears welled up in his eyes.

He ran into Lily's arms, not even trying to hold back tears, but wiping them on her shoulder. They gripped each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

A few minutes later, however, Lily did let Harry go, so he could greet James in a similar fashion.

James was the only one trying to hold back tears (but not having much luck, I might add), so Harry couldn't help but smile when he heard a loud sniffle sound in his ear, but he responded by simply nuzzling deeper into his father's shoulder.

"Aw, Prongs is getting all emotional on us," Sirius said teasingly, causing a faint blush to appear on James' cheeks, and receiving a death glare from Lily, before she enveloped Harry in her arms once more.

"Look at you," she whispered in his ear, "I can't believe it. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Wow."

"So, Padfoot," James said, and Harry and Lily broke apart (aside from Lily's hand rubbing Harry's shoulder), "is Moony somewhere around here?" he asked a little uncertainly, fearing their friend had suffered the same fate him and his wife had.

"He's probably still sleeping," Sirius said, and James relaxed, "Full moon was last night, so he just transformed back about two hours ago. You wanna wake him up?"

"We shouldn't," Lily said, before James had a chance to say anything.

"But Liiiiiils," James pouted and Harry couldn't keep the smile from his face, "we haven't seen him in sixteen years. If Harry was asleep, you wouldn't mind waking him up," he said, gesturing toward his son, who had his mother's arm around his shoulders.

"Fine," Lily said in defeat, "Go wake him up, but if he hexes you, I'm not doing the counter curse."

"We'll just get Hermione to do it, then," Sirius said, with an almost suggestive look at Harry, "And what do you mean 'go'? This works just fine," he turned toward the stairwell and yelled at the top of his lungs, "MOOOOONNNNNYYYYY!"

They waited a minutes before a yell came back down, sounding very annoyed and echoing slightly on the stairs.

"What, Sirius?"

"Get down here!"

"Why?"

"Just do it?"

"Answer me!"

"It's a surprise!"

"Answer me!

"I just did!"

"Fine!"

"See?" Sirius said, turning back to the three Potters, "That works just fine."

"And while we're waiting, who's Hermione?" James asked.

"I'll let Harry answer that," Sirius said, winking at Harry, and causing a blush to appear on his cheeks (identical to the one James had earlier) when both his parents looked at him.

"She's my girlfriend," he said, almost having to force himself to look straight into his father's eyes.

Harry was spared to hear his father's response (besides light laughter) as the sound of someone coming down the stairs met their ears.

"What in the name of Merlin do you want, Black?" Remus said irritably, coming down the stairs dressed in flannel pajamas, and taking no notice that his other best friend and his wife were standing ten feet away from him, "I thought we agreed that _you_ would make breakfast morning after full moon."

"It's not that, even though I am hungry," Sirius said, before physically spinning Remus around so he was facing James and Lily, "Moony, you remember Prongs and Lils?"

Remus' eyes went so wide you could see white all around the amber-brown circle, which was already glossed with tears.

"James?" he asked, and when the man before him nodded, he turned to the redhead next to him, "Lily?"

She nodded as well, but Remus just stood there, tears running down his cheeks.

"It can't be," he whispered, more to himself then anything, "You can't be here."

"Why not?" James inquired.

"You're -- you're dead."

"Well, I don't feel dead. Lils, do you feel dead?"

"I don't feel dead," Lily said, having trouble controlling the laughter that threatened to come up with her words.

"You're back?" Remus asked, taking a tentative step towards them, though fearing they might disappear if he got to close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, another evil cliffie, but I got writer's block, so I decided to stop here. This will probably be the last update (on any of my stories) before I go to camp, as I will be busy packing and collecting everything for said camp. Please R&R!


	3. Nightmares

Okay, I lied, but I swear that _this_ will be the last update before camp, seeing as I leave in three days. That said, enjoy, but, remember, I own nothin' but the plot!

**Chapter 3 -- Nightmares**

"You're back?" Remus asked, taking a tentative step towards them, though fearing they might disappear if he got to close.

"We're back," James said barely above a whisper, his emotions getting the better of him once again.

Next thing he knew, Remus had embraced James in a brotherly hug, and was crying into his shoulder.

"There, there," James said, somewhat uncomfortable, patting Remus a bit awkwardly on the head, "It's all right, Moony."

"I'm sorry," Remus said, pulling back after a minute, "I didn't mean to do that, it's just…."

"We know," Lily said, "It must be a bit of a shock."

"A bit being an understatement," Remus said, smiling, "I can't believe this. How?"

"Don't know," James said, "Something to do with some ancient magic that Harry seemed to have set off when he destroyed Voldemort. You'll have to ask Dumbledore if you want a proper explanation, but I don't even know if he knows much about it."

"I'll have to do that."

They continued talking and reminiscing for about forty-five minutes.

"Shhh," Harry said suddenly, cutting off Sirius who was ranting about how horrible Azkaban was. He appeared to be listening to something before he smiled (because of his Animagus form, his sense of hearing had increased).

"Something wrong?" Sirius asked.

"No," Harry said, looking up, managing to catch a glimpse brown curls on the staircase above them before they ducked behind the banister and out of view, "but apparently _somebody's_ curiosity finally got the better of them," he said, saying the word 'somebody's' loud enough so he knew his girlfriend could hear him.

"Somebody up there?" Lily asked

"Hermione," Harry said simply, "You can come down now!"

"Damn you, Potter," Hermione said, apparently little louder than she meant to.

"That's exactly what Lily used to say to me," James said, having heard Hermione's comment, "Are you sure she's your girlfriend?"

"I _still _say that to you," Lily said.

"True. Everything all right, Harry?" James asked, as Harry, having heard a soft sniffle and hiccup, headed toward the staircase.

"Yeah," he said distractedly, "I'll be right back."

With that he climbed the rest of the stairs and vanished from sight.

"What was that all about?" James said turning to Remus and (now) Padfoot.

"I don't know." Remus said.

"You don't think something's wrong?" Lily said, "Should we go up there?"

"No. Whatever it is, Harry'll figure it out. Did you hear anything?" Remus asked the now-human Sirius.

"Not much; they moved, probably back to their room. I did hear Hermione crying though, and I think something about a nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Lily asked, but it partly subdued by James' outburst of, "They share a room!"

"They share more then that, Prongs," Sirius said, being uncharacteristically serious, and causing both James' and Lily's eyes to go wide, "but they almost have to."

"Why?" James asked.

"Hermione suffers from recurring nightmares, and sleeping with Harry helps," Remus said, "She'll never tell us what they're about, but she always wakes up crying in the middle of the night. She had two night before last, so she didn't get much sleep. I reckon she must have dozed off while we were talking, had a nightmare, woke up, and came looking for Harry."

"Have you tried a dreamless sleep potion?" Lily asked.

"She refuses to take it if you flat-out hand it to her, but we did manage to sneak her one last night. Probably the first good night's sleep she's gotten in months," Sirius said, glancing up toward the staircase where Hermione used to be, "Also probably explains her good mood this morning."

"Why does she refuse them?" James asked, "Something like that, I would be taking them every night."

"I don't think even Harry knows the answer to that."

_Meanwhile (and going back about ten minutes)…._

"Mione?" Harry asked getting to the second landing and turning the corner to find his love with tears running down her cheeks, "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, walking toward her, helping her up, and wrapping his arms around her, gently rocking her back and forth "Love, tell me what's wrong."

"I fell asleep," she said, her words surprisingly steady, but muffled by his shoulder.

"And you had another nightmare?" Harry asked gently.

Hermione nodded into the crook of his neck, tightening her grip on his waist as the tears threatened again. Harry placed his hand on the back of her head before turning and kissing her temple.

"It's all right," he murmured, "Come on. Let's go someplace where they can't hear us."

With his arm around her waist, they walked to their bedroom together. When they were inside, Harry shut the door behind them and sat down on the bed, gently pulling Hermione down on his lap. She immediately turned around and, while wrapping her legs around his waist, buried her head into his shoulder.

"It's gonna be all right, baby," Harry told her in a soothing voice, "You're gonna be fine; it was just a bad dream."

"They seem so real, though," Hermione muttered, sobs punctuating her words.

"I know, babe," Harry said, "I know they do. But what I don't know," he said, pushing her back to look her in the eye, and wipe away stray tears from her cheek with his thumb, "is what they're about. What seems real enough to scare you this badly? You can tell me."

"No, I can't," she said, shaking her head anxiously.

"And why not?"

"Nobody can know. He'll find out if they do."

"Who'll find out if someone knows?" Harry asked, figuring it would be easier to get her to tell him this before what he was really after, but Hermione just shook her head again, however she refused to look him in the eye. That is, until he put a finger under her chin and forced her to. It was when he saw a real pain in her eyes did he realize, "Has someone been hurting you, Mione?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry, I just had to do it! Don't kill me, because if you do, you'll never know what happens! Well, that's all I have to say here. TTFN PS: R&R plz!


	4. Authors Note

I know I haven't updated this story for a while, but, the thing is, I'm rewriting Chapter 3 to get some of the Hermione-based angst out of it. This was not what the story was originally going to be about and I want more of the focus to be on James and Lily coming back to life, not Hermione being abused by, what I think was originally supposed to be, a former boyfriend. I am writing it as fast as I can, but good ideas only come so often, and, with two other stories, it's hard. Speaking of which, and for those who read my other stories, I do have the sixth chapter of You Won't Ever Be Lonely finished, but my computer is being a butt and it won't let me save the chapter onto a floppy disc so I can transfer it to this computer (the computer in my bedroom isn't hooked up to the internet).

Anyway, long story short, I thought I should explain why there have been no updates on this is almost six months. Sorry, again. I'll get the rewritten version of Ch. 3 up ASAP.

Also, any ideas for Ch. 4 would be graciously welcomed. TTFN.

Love from

JennyGranger


End file.
